Open Flys and Top Percentages
by Paedella
Summary: Old friends Youngster Joey and Youngster Ben  who is fond of shorts  meet up one fine spring break in Cerulean City. They decide to go for a swim. YJoeyxYBen


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Pokemon is by Nintendo.. etc.**

**Summary:** Joey and Youngster Ben ("HI! I LIKE SHORTS! THEY'RE COMFY AND EASY TO WEAR!". He has this name in FR/LG) meet up and consummate their friendship.

* * *

"I like shorts. They're comfy and easy to wear."

"Truest words ever spoken. What's your name?"

"Ben."

"Joey."

A beautiful friendship was born that day.

Years later, Ben and Joey sit on the edge of the Nugget Bridge above Cerulean. They dangle their feet over the guard leisurely. Their Rattata are off lazing in the low shade of the hedges. Ben glances towards Joey as the wind picks up, catching small pieces of his dark hair in it. He tries to avert his gaze, to fight this feeling, but something inside of him won't back down. Joey senses the younger boy's eyes admiring his profile.

"Hm?" he questioningly hums.

"Oh… nothing. It's nothing, bro!" Ben stumbles.

He tries to keep his composure, but Joey is just so… so…

"Hey, wanna go for a swim?" the chill youth inquired.

"A swim? Here? In the river?" Ben said, standing. "It's the middle of the day."

"Don't worry about that, bro."

Suddenly Joey's warm, rough hand clasps Ben's and they were both kneeling on the railing. The sky disappeared. Or rather, reflects in the water for a split moment as they plunge into the frigid blue below them.

"Over here!" Joey whispers.

The older boy made quick strokes toward the shadowy underbelly of the bridge.

"We won't get caught here." He said with a grin.

Ben swam up beside him. All he could do was continue beaming. His body was electric with thrill and daring. His spark grew all the brighter as Joey peeled his wet shirt from his own torso.

Without hesitation, Ben did the same.

"Come on, you have to get your hair wet too!" Joey urges playfully.

"Fi-OOPH" his agreement was cut short as Joey clasps his hands over Ben's shoulders and forces the two of them under together. Not a moment later, they resurface, fully soaked and giddy with laughter.

"Shh!" Ben chided, stifling his own laughter.

Floating in the tepid swim with his best friend… this was by far the best day of his life. All he can feel is gratitude.

"Ben," Joey askes as he tenderly takes his friends hands in his own.

"I think you're in the top 10 percentage of all my friends."

Ben feels his face turning peachy. He rolls his thumbs into Joey's palms tenderly and smiles.

"I think so too."

"I may even go so far as to say," Joey starts, leaning in closely, "that you're in the 99th percentile."

"Oh Joey… oh…" Ben stammers, struggling to find words.

They were close now, floating in the water under the bridge. The shadows cast over them. Spearow and Oddish rustle in the grass behind them. The scene is all laid out perfectly. Ben gathers courage.

"Kiss me, Joey!" he whispers, fierce with longing.

Joey does not hesitate.

He leans in closely, not sparing a moment to let his breath fall on the other boy's face. Their lips meet and lock. Ben stumbles backwards, nearly falling under the water, but he manages to stay afloat. Soon, they are both clinging to each other, passionate in their ways. Each mumbles the other's name in between gasps of hot breath. Joey pushes Ben against the bank, just under the bridge's walkway. They pants together, not quite in sync, but close enough. Joey's hands shiver as do Ben's red and swollen lips.

"My shorts are usually comfortable and easy to wear but… right now, they're feeling a bit tight." Ben muses.

"Ha," the dark haired Rattata enthusiast laughs. "funny you should mention that. Let me help you out of them."

With one smooth movement, the yellow shorts come off. Ben, too, is quick to undo his partner's bottoms.

Now they are bare against one another. Who ever said going commando never came in handy?

"Take me, Joey. Prove your percentage to me." Ben begs, leaning his head back against the grass.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he reassures the other "I'll make your birthday suit the comfiest thing you've ever worn."

FIN.


End file.
